russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Janella Salvador as IBC's Only Primetime Princess
March 24, 2014 Janella Salvador as the Primetime Princess of IBC and a mermaid tale in her first IBC fantaserye, titled Janella in Wonderland, which airs weeknights MANILA, Philippines - Drama is the princess of primetime, says IBC-13 teen star Janella Salvador captures the hearts of primetime viewers. From a promising teen star of ABS-CBN (as a role of Nikki in the daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart) to a lead teen star of IBC-13, the Kapinoy network puts the gamble to go head to head with the fantaserye battle with the phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, the first ever primetime fantaserye of Janella with the network since her crossover from ABS-CBN last August 27, 2013 as part of the network's long-term contract. Her mother for singer-theater actress Jenine Desiderio says that Janella as the Primetime Princess of IBC. She also studied in grade school for St. Paul College Pasig. The 15-year-old singer-actress was celebrated on its 16th birthday party on March 30, she is purposed to do fantasy drama as her first ever fantaserye for IBC-13. She feels good because of the network, she added. When she signed up with the network on August 27 last year, that means viewers will be seeing her Monday to Sunday since she is part of the cast in the feel-good sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief on Saturday and the youth-oriented drama for Sunday afternoon Friends 4Ever, and a regular performer and co-host as part of Hey it's Fans Day! family. When the network decided to change their programming strategy last January 6 by the gamble dominated with the fantasy series Janella in Wonderland, since the first fantaseryes in 2004 are Marina and Marinara. "Oh my gee, she's here because it's feel-good that IBC-13 is running third in the ratings game behind ABS-CBN and GMA 7. We need to be able to come up with fantasy series that will enjoy watching," Janella says when she asked about the Sirena Wars, she is facing now as a superstar of the Kapinoy network. Janella said it has a fantasy tale story about mermaids and our sea creatures, and tried to set off on an undersea adventure. The series also rescue to threat some mermaid villans (like contrabida), she added. Because of the popularity of IBC's Janella in Wonderland, ABS-CBN and GMA put up a fantaseryes that will dominate, like Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena. They were pitting Janella against Anne Curtis and Louise delos Reyes, while Janella in Wonderland also instantly became the #1 most-watched fantaserye on its timeslot. With that, Janella in Wonderland completes a new trio of primetime dramas for IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime lineup. Earlier in March, TreseBella's The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) starring Ana Layevska also became the #1 telenovela on its timeslot during its 6 p.m. slot. Express Balita also became the #1 most-watched newscast on its timeslot during 6:30 p.m. timeslot dominated by TV Patrol and 24 Oras. After Janella in Wonderland, Cristine Reyes' drama series Maghihintay Sa'yo, has been consistently ranked the #1 teleserye on its 8:30 p.m. timeslot, the romantic comedy series Only Me and You topbilled by Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz at 9:15 p.m. since premiered in March 10. And the primetime movie block, Viva Box Office (VBO), a daily showing of Viva Tagalog movies and has became #1 in our timeslot at 9:45 p.m. “IBC-13 already begun winning weekends, especially on Saturdays with PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Tasya Fantasya, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S., and on Sundays with PBA, The Million Second Quiz, Born to be a Superstar, Dingdong n' Lani and Sunday Sinemaks. Now on weeknight primetime, the addition of Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo and Only Me and You for making IBC-13 truly the network to watch. It’s any programmers dream to have the primetime princess Janella Salvador, the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes, and Thai heartthrob Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz in one network and on one night. And yet, despite having such big name superstars, the good thing about our weeknight lineup is that the three series are also focused on the drama viewers, it all shine the spotlight on the people. Perhaps, oh my gee, the fantaserye for Janella, who plays the lead character Janella, a girl from the island. She's a teenager and learned a secret: she's a mermaid! As a magical mermaid princess, Janella learned her dolphin Zuma and her Jamaican crab Sebastian set off on an undersea adventure to rescue her mother, the queen of Oceana. With help from her new mermaid friends, Janella saves the ocean kingdom. Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador Victor, her boyfriend in the fantaserye played by Marlo Mortel, a popular boy who crushed in his girlfriend Janella. He is Janella's love interest and she called "Mallows". Janella's super kilig love team with Marlo Mortel who is also part of the cast and also played the character Nicolo Cortez in ABS-CBN's daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart admitted that he has a crush on her, while Andrei Felix, Roxee B and Sam Y.G. are also part of the cast, as well as Richie D'Horsie, Gabbi Garcia, Chelseah Ongsee, Janina Vela, BJ Forbes, CJ Navato and Carlo Lacana. Also, the mermaids underwater are Kat Alano as Calissa, Ysabel Ortega as Merliah, Jai & Joj Agpangan, Mikee Lee, Jazz Ocampo and Paolo Serrano, the voices of Alyanna Angeles as Zuma, Hans Mortel as Sebastian and Harvey Bautista as Snouts, Ciara Sotto as Dreamfish, Nel Gomez as Kim's Pet Fish, Raine Salamante as Lipstick Fish, Red Sternberg as Remo and Jake Roxas as Pufferazzi, The Destines are Celine Lim, Dexie Daulat and Aria Cariño, and the villains are Alessandra de Rossi as Eris, Meryll Soriano as Ursula, RJ Ledesma as the voice of Shark, Bernard Palanca as the voice of Dragon Fish and Bart Guingona as the voice of Mocktopus. Salvador knows the show is a good risk for IBC-13 as the birthplace of the golden age of Philippine television, a David to ABS-CBN and GMA-7’s primetime drama Goliaths, considering the audience is still accustomed to drama on weeknights. Marlo and Janella are the Kapinoy network's hottest love team, known for their moniker MarNella as they tried to answer to other love teams like KathNiel (Kathryn Bernardo and Daniel Padilla), KimXi (Kim Chiu and Xian Lim), “Oh my gee, we're so exciting for major player we’re continue to capture the Asian market. We just want to offer heavy dramas, very entertaining, drama-wise,” she muses. Oh my gee, kasi naman sa primetime ang princesa ay drama. Talaga sila sa fantaserye kung sirena." Janella in Wonderland airs weeknights after Express Balita on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. Whoever fucking wrote this is creepy 'Primetime Princess' ABS-CBN *Julia Barretto (Mirabella) *Kim Chiu (Ikaw Lamang) *Julia Montes (Ikaw Lamang) *Maja Salvador (The Legal Wife) GMA *Kim Rodriguez (Paraiso Ko'y Ikaw) *Joyce Ching (Paraiso Ko'y Ikaw) *Louise delos Reyes (Kambal Sirena) IBC *Janella Salvador (Janella in Wonderland)